A number of immunotherapeutic agents have been described for use in cancer treatment, including therapeutic monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), immunoconjugated mAbs, radioconjugated mAbs and bi-specific T-cell engagers.
Typically these immunotherapeutic agents target a single antigen: for instance, Rituximab targets CD20; Myelotarg targets CD33; and Alemtuzumab targets CD52.
The human CD19 antigen is a 95 kd transmembrane glycoprotein belonging to the immunoglobulin superfamily. CD19 is expressed very early in B-cell differentiation and is only lost at terminal B-cell differentiation into plasma cells. Consequently, CD19 is expressed on all B-cell malignancies apart from multiple myeloma. Since loss of the normal B-cell compartment is an acceptable toxicity, CD19 is an attractive CAR target and clinical studies targeting CD19 with CARs have seen promising results.
A particular problem in the field of oncology is provided by the Goldie-Coldman hypothesis: which describes that the sole targeting of a single antigen may result in tumour escape by modulation of said antigen due to the high mutation rate inherent in most cancers. This modulation of antigen expression may reduce the efficacy of known immunotherapeutics, including those which target CD19.
Thus a problem with immunotherapeutics targeted against CD19 is that a B-cell malignancy may mutate and become CD19-negative. This may result in relapse with CD19-negative cancers which are not responsive to CD19 targeted therapeutics. For example, in one paediatric study, Grupp et al. reported that half of all relapses following CD19-targeted chimeric antigen receptor therapy for B-acute Lymphoblastic leukaemia (B-ALL) were due to CD19-negative disease (56th American Society of Hematology Annual Meeting and Exposition).
There is thus a need for immunotherapeutic agents which are capable of targeting more than one cell surface structure to reflect the complex pattern of marker expression that is associated with many cancers, including CD19-positive cancers.
Chimeric Antigen Receptors (CARs)
Chimeric antigen receptors are proteins which graft the specificity of, for example, a monoclonal antibody (mAb) to the effector function of a T-cell. Their usual form is that of a type I transmembrane domain protein with an antigen recognizing amino terminus, a spacer, a transmembrane domain all connected to a compound endodomain which transmits T-cell survival and activation signals (see FIG. 1A).
The most common form of these molecules are fusions of single-chain variable fragments (scFv) derived from monoclonal antibodies which recognize a target antigen, fused via a spacer and a trans-membrane domain to a signaling endodomain. Such molecules result in activation of the T-cell in response to recognition by the scFv of its target. When T cells express such a CAR, they recognize and kill target cells that express the target antigen. Several CARs have been developed against tumour associated antigens, and adoptive transfer approaches using such CAR-expressing T cells are currently in clinical trial for the treatment of various cancers.
It has been observed that using a CAR approach for cancer treatment, tumour heterogeneity and immunoediting can cause escape from CAR treatment. For example, in the study described by Grupp et al (2013; New Eng. J. Med 368:1509-1518, paper No 380, ASH 2014) CAR-modified T cell approach was used for the treatment of acute B-lymphocytic leukemia. In that clinical trial it was found that 10 patients with a complete remission after one month did relapse and 5 of them relapsed with CD19-negative disease.
There is thus a need for alternative CAR treatment approaches which address the problems of cancer escape and tumour heterogeneity.
Expression of Two CAR Binding Specificities
Bispecific CARs known as tandem CARs or TanCARs have been developed in an attempt to target multiple cancer specific markers simultaneously. In a TanCAR, the extracellular domain comprises two antigen binding specificities in tandem, joined by a linker. The two binding specificities (scFvs) are thus both linked to a single transmembrane portion: one scFv being juxtaposed to the membrane and the other being in a distal position.
Grada et al (2013, Mol Ther Nucleic Acids 2:e105) describes a TanCAR which includes a CD19-specific scFv, followed by a Gly-Ser linker and then a HER2-specific scFv. The HER2-scFv was in the juxta-membrane position, and the CD19-scFv in the distal position. The Tan CAR was shown to induce distinct T cell reactivity against each of the two tumour restricted antigens. This arrangement was chosen because the respective lengths of HER2 (632 aa/125 Å) and CD19 (280aa, 65 Å) lends itself to that particular spatial arrangement. It was also known that the HER2 scFv bound the distal-most 4 loops of HER2.
The problem with this approach is that the juxta-membrane scFv may be inaccessible due to the presence of the distal scFv, especially which it is bound to the antigen. In view of the need to choose the relative positions of the two scFvs in view of the spatial arrangement of the antigen on the target cell, it may not be possible to use this approach for all scFv binding pairs. Moreover, it is unlikely that the TanCar approach could be used for more than two scFvs, a TanCAR with three or more scFvs would be a very large molecule and the scFvs may well fold back on each other, obscuring the antigen-binding sites. It is also doubtful that antigen-binding by the most distal scFv, which is separated from the transmembrane domain by two or more further scFvs, would be capable of triggering T cell activation.
There is thus a need for an alternative approach to express two CAR binding specificities on the surface of a cell such as a T cell.